


May 2012

by Whedonista93



Series: Lady P [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS
Genre: Competent Tony DiNozzo, Crossover, F/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Getting into New York in the aftermath of an alien battle proves to be difficult, even for someone with Tony’s money and credentials, but he manages it.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Darcy Lewis
Series: Lady P [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831132
Comments: 19
Kudos: 351





	May 2012

“I know you’ve got your hands full, sweetheart, but I’ve got a favor to ask,” Tony tells her.

Darcy cocks her head. “I’ve always got time for you.”

“Still have that back door into NCIS?”

“I plead the Fifth.”

“All I’ve got is a name: Dearing.”

“I’ll see what I can find.”

***

Getting into New York in the aftermath of an alien battle proves to be difficult, even for someone with Tony’s money and credentials, but he manages it.

Stark Tower is partially decimated, but the ground levels seem to be intact, and Tony doesn’t hesitate to stride into the lobby. Security eyes him suspiciously. He smiles charmingly. “I’m here for Miss Lewis.”

The guard at the desk looks unimpressed. “Do you have an appointment?”

“Not exactly.”

“Sorry.”

Tony’s smile doesn’t falter. “Look, cell service is down in half the city. I don’t have an appointment because I can’t reach her.”

The security guard shrugs. “Don’t know what to tell you, p-”

“Agent DiNozzo?”

Tony turns toward Happy’s familiar voice with a much more genuine smile. “Happy!” He jerks his head back toward the guard. “Good security, but think you could be a pal? Haven’t been able to reach Darce in a few days.”

Happy nods and gestures him through the security checkpoint. “Of course. She’s upstairs.”

Tony winks at the security guard. “Sir, wait!”

“He’s good,” Happy reassures.

“Wait, sir, I still need your name and-”

“I said he was good,” Happy cuts the guard off. “If you have a problem with that, take it up with Miss Lewis or Mister Stark directly.”

The checkpoint sounds loudly as Tony passes through.

The guard makes a move to grab him, but Happy intercepts him. “I am not going to repeat myself again. He’s good.”

“Sir, he’s armed!”

Happy rolls his eyes. “Of course he is! He’s a federal agent.” He releases the guard and gestures Tony toward the elevators. “Come on. She banned everyone from the labs today, so she’s probably in the penthouse.”

Tony can’t help but stop at the sight of his wife sprawled on one of Stark’s couches, surrounded by honest-to-God superheroes and looking perfectly at home. He comes forward far enough to lean against a nearby wall. He really can’t help the fond grin as he watches her wave her arms broadly as she rants about something.

She sees him and freezes mid-gesture. “Tony!” She smiles dopily and makes a move like she’s going to dart off the couch toward him, but gets shoved back down gently by the redhead next to her.

Stark cranes his neck around and grins when he spots Tony. “ _Heeey_ , you! Welcome to the party.”

Tony smiles back lazily. “Is she drunk?”

Stark shakes his head. “No. I’m drunk. She’s on painkillers. Dumbass got herself shot.”

Tony balks and is kneeling in front of her within seconds. “Darce?”

She beams and pats his face clumsily. “I’m okay. Pretty sure it was my turn anyway. You get shot too much.”

Tony shakes his head. “It’s never your turn to get shot.”

She brushes her hand over the lapel of his suit and wrinkles her nose. “Why Armani? Zenga fits you so much better.”

Tony laughs. “Snob.”

“Your fault.”

He grasps her hand and kisses her knuckles. “Fair enough.”

She holds her arms out in a silent request.

He chuckles and lifts her gently, sitting down on the couch and settling her into his lap.

She immediately snuggles into his chest and hums happily.

Tony finally looks up and finds all the Avengers staring at him. He wiggles his fingers cheekily.

Stark snickers and lifts his drink. “I think you broke Fury’s merry band of misfits.”

Clint raises an eyebrow. “Honestly, I’m just trying to figure out why your favorite branch president is snuggled up to a mob prince.”

Tony does a double take.

Clint meets his eyes in challenge. “You _are_ Antonio DeMarco, aren’t you?”

Tony chuckles and shrugs. “I’ve been a lot of people. Might’ve been DeMarco once upon a time.”

Natasha eyes him up and down. “Con or fed?”

Darcy giggles. “Is there a difference?”

Tony jostles her. “That’s enough from you.”

She sticks her tongue out at him.

“Good painkillers?”

“I’m all floaty.” She frowns. “Sorry I didn’t call.”

He kisses her head. “It’s alright, sweetheart.”

The redhead next to them, Pepper, he’s guessing, rests a hand on his arm. “Not to be nosy, but… you still haven’t actually introduced yourself.”

Tony grins. “Right. Sorry. Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, at your service.” He shifts Darcy up a bit. “Also, her ladyship here’s husband.”


End file.
